Angel's Pray
by GodongIjoe
Summary: Kardia selama ini merasa bahwa Ia akan masuk ke Neraka dengan mudah setelah mati, namun itu tidak pernah terjadi. Karena banyak orang yang melindungi dan bersamanya. Bad Summary...


Di sudut kota yang gelap, ada dua orang berpakaian kontras malam. Sekilas Kalian tidak akan bisa membedakan keduanya, kecuali jika memperhatikan model baju keduanya. Yang satunya berjas, dan satunya berbaju santai dengan syal merah genjreng menutup setengah wajah.

"Kau bawa barangnya?" tanya si Jas.

Lelaki bersyal itu menyeringai di balik syalnya dengan mengeluarkan satu plastik kecil, teksturnya kasar mengkilap dan Kalian pasti mengiranya gula batu.

"Berapa tawaranmu?" responnya balik bertanya.

Si pria berjas berambut biru ombak mengulurkan kopernya yang jelas terlihat berat. "Satu koper untuk satu bungkus."

Ia menurunkan syalnya, menampilkan seringai memanjang. "Deal."

.

.

.

.

Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas - Shiori Teshirogi

-Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata-

.

"Awalnya Aku menganggap Mereka remeh, namun setelah mendengar _his story,_ Aku kembali dipaksa memahami lewat sudut pandang lain agar bisa mengerti tanpa mengalami." -GodongIjo-

*

Kardia baru selesai jogging pagi, namun Ia masih meneruskannya dengan berlari kecil menaiki tangga hingga mendekati kamar apartemennya. Namun lari kecilnya berhenti saat Ia menemukan tumpukan kardus agak menutupi jalannya. "Tetangga baru?"

Iya, kamar apartemen di sebelahnya akan diisi seseorang. Mungkin perempuan, karena begitu banyak kardus menumpuk. Ia mulai berjalan santai, bermaksud mencari tahu siapa yang akan menjadi tetangga barunya.

Tapi perkiraannya salah, ternyata pemilik dari tumpukan kardus itu adalah seorang lelaki. Sebaya dengannya.

"Oh? Kau yang tinggal di sebelahku?"

Tinggi lelaki itu semampai, berkemeja putih lengan pendek. Rambut agak panjang tapi rapi, tidak seperti rambutnya.

Kardia hanya mengangguk dengan seulas senyum dan berlalu pergi.

"Namaku Dégel." Itu agak aneh, semestinya Kardia yang menanyakan nama terlebih dahulu. Namun justru sebaliknya.

Kardia nampak agak acuh, Ia membuka pintunya dan melirik ke Dégel sesaat. "Kardia."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kardia mendapat telefon.

_''A__ku ingin tiga bungkus!''_

"Tiga bungkus? Bukannya baru minggu kemarin Kau pesan padaku?"

Terdengar decakan kesal dan marah dari seberang. _''__Apa pedulimu?! Kita bertemu di tempat biasa!'_''

TUT!

Lalu jalur komunikasi Mereka terputus. Ia lalu mengambil syalnya serta barang - barang yang akan dibawa, tiga bungkus pesanan kliennya dan satu pisau lipat yang akan Ia sembunyikan di saku.

"Selamat sore~" sapaan ringan membuatnya menoleh, tetangga barunya duduk di anakan tangga yang akan Ia injak. Sebenarnya ini belum sore, karena jarum jam baru menunjuk angka dua dan enam.

"Hn, sore." Ia melewati Dégel yang di tangannya ada buku kecil terbuka.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

Kardia masih berjalan turun. "Jalan - jalan."

"Boleh Aku ikut?"

Kali ini langkah Kardia terhenti, tangannya menggenggam dua benda di dalam saku mantel lalu menengok kebelakang. Degel menatapnya polos penuh harap, mata itu indah dan menyimpan gemerlap cahaya.

Kardia langsung membuang muka. "Mungkin lain kali." Lalu Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam tenang khayalan.

...

"Kau lama sekali!"

Kardia menurunkan syal yang menutupi wajahnya, memasang ekspresi sama bosannya dengan kliennya yang satu ini.

"Benda ini lebih berefek padamu, Manigoldo? Kau jadi lebih agresif." cibir Kardia.

"Dan Kau lebih dingin. Sudah berapa kali Kau menggunakannya memang? Kau 'kan 'penyalur'!" balas Manigoldo mencibir.

Mata Kardia menyipit tidak suka, jika saja lelaki ini bukan klien tetapnya, mungkin sudah Ia tendang sejak pertama melihat. "Ini barangmu!"

Menyodorkan salah satu benda di kantongnya dengan tidak suka, disambut tawa oleh Manigoldo.

"Kau sudah mentransfernya?"

"Tentu sudah, Goblok! Memangnya Kau mau dicurigai karena bawa - bawa tas koper berat terus - menerus?!"

"Ya, tentu TIDAK, Sinting!"

"Aku tidak sinting, Pelo!"

.

.

.

Langkah Kardia mulai pelan, ketika Ia memasuki pekarangan sebuah bangunan yang lebih mirip Gereja. Samar terdengar tawa dari dalam bangunan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, baginya mendengar tawa dari penghuni bangunan itu adalah penyemangat hidupnya.

Ia merogoh sesuatu di sakunya, bukan pisaunya. Melainkan satu amplop cokelat besar dan meletakkannya di ambang pintu. Lalu Ia ketuk pintu di hadapannya beberapa kali hingga terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Iya? Ada yang bisa-"

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis berbaju suster. Namun pertanyaannya menggantung karena Ia tidak menemukan seseorang pun di ambang pintu kecuali amplop cokelat tadi.

Kardia sudah pergi beberapa detik setelah Ia mendengar sahutan dari gadis ini.

_'Sasha, gunakan uang ini.' _

Hanya empat kata yang ditulis dengan aksara acrilic di tubuh amplop itu, dengan menerangkan nama dari gadis berbaju suster ini.

Sasha adalah namanya, menatap sekeliling sebelum kembali menutup pintu dengan senyum teduh seperti biasa, setiap kali amplop berisi puluhan lembaran merah jingga datang dalam amplop cokelat yang sama.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam~"

Langkah tenang Kardia terhenti, siasat untuk pulang lewat taman bermain dekat apartemen memang adalah ide yang buruk. Sangat buruk.

Bahkan Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Ia lewat di depan Dégel yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, masih membaca buku seperti tadi.

"Malam." jawabnya pendek. Mereka saling menatap, pandangan Dégel masih sama seperti tadi, penuh rasa ingin tahu dalam sifat polos.

Dalam benak Kardia menduga bahwa Dégel pasti akan bertanya dari mana saja Ia? Namun justru pertanyaan lain yang ditanyakan. "Mau temani Aku sebentar?"

Kardia tidak langsung menjawab, malah belum sempat. Karena Dégel tertawa garing. Dengan menutup senyuman dengan jari Ia berkata. "Ah! Maaf... Kau pasti kelelahan ya? Ya sudah, lebih baik Kau pulang ke apartemenmu dan tidur, Kardia."

Tidur? Bahkan Kardia lupa seperti apa nikmatnya tidur. Karena hampir setiap malam Ia terjaga, hanya Ia manfaatkan untuk berbaring menatap kosong ke langit kamar. Palingan Ia hanya tertidur satu atau dua jam, dan terjaga berhari - hari.

Tanpa kata terucap Ia hempaskan bokongnya di bangku yang juga dipakai Dégel itu, berjarak agak jauh. Dégel tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menunduk untuk membaca. Sedangkan Kardia menyenderkan punggung dengan kepala di puncak bangku dengan mata terpejam. "Kenapa tidak membaca di apartemenmu?"

Desisan antar halaman terdengar. "Tidak nyaman, rasanya sepi."

'_Sama.' _balas Kardia dalam hati, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Ia memilih untuk menemani tetangga barunya ini.

"Kau mengantuk, Kardia?"

Kardia membuka lagi matanya, Dégel sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Mungkin lelaki berambut lumut itu sudah selesai membaca.

"Tidak juga." Ia menaikkan syalnya hingga menutupi setengah wajah lagi dan berdiri. Lalu Mereka beriringan kembali ke apartemen masing - masing tanpa berbicara apapun, hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Tidak, sebenarnya hanya langkah kaki Kardia saja yang terdengar menggema.

"Lekaslah tidur, Kardia. Semoga Kau mimpi indah~"

Itulah yang dikatakan Dégel sebelum menutup pintu dan kemudian Kardia berlalu masuk kediamannya. Ruangan gelap gulita dan Kardia enggan menyalakan lampu. Lalu tanpa melepas sepatu dan syal Ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur.

Seperti malam - malam sebelumnya, mata prussia-nya akan menatap langit - langit kamar yang anehnya masih nampak. Lalu Ia memejamkan mata dan terlelap. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama... Ia bisa tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Awan di atas sana bergerumun dengan warna yang makin kelabu. Setiap orang mengetahui isyarat awan di atas sana yang meminta Mereka untuk membawa peralatan anti hujan jika tidak ingin kebahasahan.

Kardia mulai memacu langkah cepat. Angin dingin mulai berhembus menandakan hujan yang segera turun, membuat tangannya yang tidak memeluk sekantung apel untuk masuk ke saku mantel.

Ia baru saja membeli persediaan apel, omong - omong. Dari seorang pedagang tua yang pernah memberinya beberapa buah apel ketika Ia masih anak gelandangan yang kelaparan.

Lalu di perlintasan gang, Ia melihat figur yang terpekur di emperan toko yang tutup. Sosok ringkih itu memeluk lutut dengan kepala terbenam, nampak Ia kedinginan karena baju kumal yang dipakainya terlalu tipis.

"Hei, Kakek Tua!"

Yang dipanggil tersentak karena dua hal, pertama karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya, kedua karena Ia merasa ada yang menyelimuti punggung hingga puncak kepalanya.

Kardia meletakkan tiga apel di samping Kakek tua itu. "Carilah tempat berteduh lain! Kau bisa sakit berteduh di sini!" sentaknya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Baru tiga langkah Kardia berjalan, Ia mendengar gumaman terima kasih dari Kakek itu. Namun Ia tak mengubrisnya dan terus berjalan. Ia kembali menyusuri jalanan, dapat di rasa udara makin lembab dan aroma petricthor makin menguar.

"Sial." desisnya samar.

Ia akan kehujanan sebelum sampai di apartemen. Dan benar saja, hujan langsung datang tanpa gerimis atau angin membuatnya mulai kalang kabut dan reflek berteduh di salah satu emperan toko yang masih buka. Ia letakkan belanjaannya di bawah dan mulai menyisir ujung rambut yang sudah kelewat basah.

Hujan makin deras, kini juga diramaikan angin yang meliar. Membuatnya harus mundur dan menaiki undakan lantai yang lebih tinggi.

"Kardia?"

Lalu suara mendayu seperti menyapanya, volumenya rendah namun tidak tertelan derasnya dentuman air hujan. Kardia sempat mengira Ia masih berhalusinasi, maka Ia tidak berkutik.

"Hei." kembali suara mendayu itu terdengar, kali ini membuat Kardia tersentak kaget karena ada tepukan di pundaknya. "Kau melamun?"

Ia menoleh kesamping, menemukan mata ungu yang menatapnya dalam berbagai tafsir ekspresi. "Oh, Kau ternyata."

Hanya itu yang sempat terucap dari bibirnya yang terasa kaku karena dinginnya suhu, tubuhnya sudah kedinginan karena ke alpaan mantel anti dingin. Tanpa basa - basi Dégel menuntunnya masuk ke dalam toko, penolakan dari Kardia sempat terlontar. Namun Ia kemudian kalah setelah Dégel mengatakan bahwa hujan masih akan terus berlanjut. Dengan menenteng kantong apelnya Kardia mengekori Dégel. Ternyata tempat Kardia berteduh barusan adalah emperan toko buku.

"Keringkan rambutmu, nanti Kau bisa masuk angin."

Tahu - tahu selembar handuk menutupi kepalanya, pasti Dégel yang memberikannya. Tapi Kardia tak ingin tahu dari mana Dégel mendapatkan handuk itu.

Ia lalu duduk di tempat baca yang menyamping jendela, menyaksikan ribuan tetesan jatuh dari langit dan pecah saat menabrak permukaan bumi seraya tengannya bergerak mengeringkan rambut.

_'Kenapa hujan harus turun? Menyebalkan!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, Kardia. Hujan turun karena ada yang meminta dan beberapa alasan lain," pernyataan Dégel menyadarkan lamunannya lagi.

Si kaca mata itu membawakannya secangkir air kehitaman yang masih terkepul asap kecil, Kardia tak tahu apa itu. Mungkin kopi, tapi Dia tak dapat memastikannya karena indra penciumannya yang mampet karena pilek tiba - tiba. Dan lalu Dégel duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

Kini Kardia diam, perkataan Dégel seolah menyahuti apa yang dibatinnya barusan. Namun dalam perspektif lain Ia ingat bahwa sudah berbulan - bulan juga hujan tidak turun. Maka ini menandakan bahwa musim hujan akan segera bertandang bersama musim semi.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaran, toko buku seperti hening. Hanya terdengar beberapa kali dialog dari pengunjung toko di sudut lain, mungkin di antara rak buku.

Dégel mulai membuka buku bacaan, diam - diam Kardia memperhatikan wajah tenang itu. Kardia jarang membaca, bahkan melihat buku saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan buku membuatnya muak, tapi tidak dengan kutu buku di hadapannya ini. Ia memiliki aura unik yang membuat Kardia serasa melihat keajaiban alam.

Seolah Kardia dibuat candu oleh pria yang bahkan tidak terlalu dikenalnya ini. Namun baginya, tetangganya ini masihlah seperti orang asing yang mungkin akan segera pergi.

Karena mulai merasa bosan, Ia menyangga kepala dengan tangan dan kembali memperhatikan ribuan tetes hujan yang menampar wajah bumi. Cangkir berisi liquid hitam pemberian Dégel dibiarkan di sampingnya, Ia sudah lama tidak minum kopi sebenarnya. Karena mengandung kafein yang dapat membuatnya terjaga berhari - hari atau mungkin minggu.

"Itu cokelat, Kardia."

Kardia mengalihkan pandangan pada Dégel yang masih sibuk membaca buku. "Mungkin Kau mengiranya kopi?" imbuhnya.

Tidak menjawab, Kardia meneguk air itu. Ternyata benar, itu adalah cokelat. Merasakan kehangatan berpindah dari mulut hingga lambung membuatnya Ia mengehela pelan.

Manis dan hangat.

.

.

.

Detik, menit, jam, hari, dan minggu.

Sudah beberapa minggu Dégel datang ke kehidupan Kardia. Mereka memang jarang bertemu, atau mungkin Kardia yang jarang bertemu Dégel.

Karena pria berambut prussia ini sibuk dengan urusannya memasok paket yang sudah dibahas sejak awal cerita. Awalnya Kardia keberatan dengan kedatangan Dégel, Ia berandai mungkin Dégel hanyalah salah satu orang yang akan datang kemudian pergi dalam salah satu waktu hidupnya.

Kini Ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Dégel dua minggu yang lalu, tentang musim hujan yang sebentar lagi bertandang. Karena sekarang langit kembali mendung.

Wajahnya disapa oleh dinginnya angin, Pegangannya pada pembatas jembatan mulai mengendor, hanya cukup satu langkah maka Ia akan jatuh ke kedalaman sungai di bawah.

Sebuah jembatan sepi di pinggir kota adalah tempat yang bagus untuknya. Ia menunduk mencari refleksi bayangan pada permukaan air di bawah sana, hampir tidak ada.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan?"

Ia kaget dan hampir melepas pegangannya pada pembatas jembatan. Dilihatnya asal suara dan Ia mendengus tidak suka. Dégel tepat disampingnya, menyandarkan punggung pada pembatas sekaligus membelakanginya.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kardia.

Dégel membalik tubuh, hingga bisa bertatapan dengannya. "Bukannya Aku yang harusnya bertanya?"

"Kau menggangguku!" sentak Kardia.

"Mau bunuh diri ya?" Dégel kembali bertanya, membungkuk melihat aliran air sungai di bawah sana. "Tahu seberapa dalam sungai itu?"

Angin kembali berhembus membuat rambut dan syal yang mereka kenakan melambai - lambai. "Kardia, bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri di air adalah cara bunuh diri yang sangat menyakitkan."

"Cih! Apa pedulimu?" sahut Kardia.

Dégel mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Mungkin Kau akan mati, namun bukan saat ini."

Kardia tidak menanggapi dengan suara, namun dengan tatapan ganas. Tidak ada tanda - tanda Kardia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjatuhkan diri, uluran tangan Dégel masih menggenggam udara.

"Kardia, Kau tidak akan mati."

Tatapan Kardia berubah. "Apa?"

Dégel melihat sekeliling, tidak menemukan seseorang yang kebetulan berada di sekitar Mereka, dan menengadah pada langit mendung. "Bagaimana mungkin Kau mati jika Malaikat Maut tidak ada di sini?" gumamnya samar, namun cukup terdengar. "Raih tanganku," imbuhnya.

Kardia tidak meraih tangan Dégel, Ia berbalik dan melompati pembatas jembatan dengan mudahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Dégel.

Padahal semua sudah Ia siapkan dengan matang - matang, mengosongkan tabungan bank, mengirim hampir seluruhnya ke tempat Sasha dan beberapa panti lain, bahkan menghilangkan barang bukti. Ia hanya tinggal menghilangkan bukti terbesar, dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa hari lalu Ia mendapat kabar bahwa Milo, salah satu rekannya sudah tertangkap dan hilang kabarnya hingga sekarang. Bocah itu memang tidak seperti dirinya, terlalu ceroboh dan tidak hati - hati memilih klien.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Milo, tapi Kardia yakin bahwa Ia akan mendapat giliran selanjutnya. Kardia tidak ingin lari dengan berpindah tempat, Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri permainan ini.

Tes!

"Sial!" Kardia kembali memaki, hujan kembali turun di saat yang tidak tepat. Tetesan air hujan masih remang sebenarnya, namun Kardia pasti kebingungan mencari tempat berteduh. Karena setahunya tidak ada bangunan di dekat sini, kecuali...

"Ikut Aku."

Hangat melingkupi tangan Kardia, ternyata Dégel sejak tadi di belakangnya dan kini menggandengnya. Erat sekali hingga Kardia tidak bisa melepas, hanya decakan pasrah yang terdengar. Namun Ia tidak bisa menolak kemana Dégel akan membawanya, jika Ia tidak ingin kehujanan.

Angin berhembus kencang hingga pepohonan di sekitar Mereka menunduk, Kardia menggosok matanya karena kelilipan debu hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Mereka sampai, bangunan di hadapan Mereka berdiri megah. Nampak cukup sepi, karena hari sudah menjelang siang. Dégel menuntunnya lagi seperti dulu, menaiki tiap undakan menasuki bangunan ini dan melewati pintu masuk yang setengah terbuka. Barulah tautan di antara Mereka lepas.

Hanya ada beberapa jemaat yang duduk berjauhan, nampak Mereka juga bernasib sama seperti Kardia dan Dégel, mencari perlindungan dari hujan yang segera jatuh.

Dégel menoleh kebelakang diikuti Kardia, melihati pepohonan yang menunduk tak berdaya karena terpaan angin. Ia sedikit menutup pintu dan mengganjalnya dengan kursi.

Kardia menurunkan syal yang menutup setengah wajahnya, nampak Ia mulai kedinginan. "Kenapa tidak Kau tutup saja sekalian?!" volumenya tinggi karena suara desauan angin yang mulai ribut.

Dégel tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan menjauhi pintu. "Kardia, pintu rumah Tuhan tidak boleh ditutup."

Ia lalu duduk dengan tenang. Alih - alih duduk di sampingnya, Kardia justru mengambil tempat di belakangnya. Ia menyandar dan melihat langit - langit, nampak gelap karena lampu tidak dinyalakan. Ruangan megah itu menjadi sepi, hanya desau angin dibarengi tetesan hujan yang nampak berbicara di luar sana.

Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuh. "Hei, bagaimana Kau tahu Aku mau bunuh diri?"

Dégel tidak menyahut, lalu Kardia menyembulkan kepalanya di atas pundak Dégel dan Ia duduk kembali di posisi semula.

_'... Semoga hujan dan angin ini membawa kebaikan, keberkahan, dan mengusir keburukan ...'_

Ternyata si Rambut Lumut itu sedang bedoa dengan tangan bertaut, matanya pun juga tertutup. Kardia kembali menyandar dan memejamkan mata, karena segoblok - gobloknya Ia tidakkan mengganggu seseorang yang sedang berdoa.

Lalu Kardia menutup mata, berharap Ia bisa tertidur walau suara angin makin ribut diluar. Rasanya cukup lama Ia memejamkan mata, bahkan Ia tidak sadar Dégel duduk di sampingnya. Matanya kembali terbuka ketika lampu dari ruangan dinyalakan oleh pengurus tempat Mereka berteduh.

"Tadi Kau bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Dégel. Suaranya terdengar lirih, Ia nampak gelisah karena suatu hal.

Kardia memeluk tubuh sendiri dengan memalingkan wajah. "Tahu dari mana Aku mau lompat?" Ia tidak ingin merincinya.

Dégel tersenyum miring. "Apa Kau lupa kalau Aku masih baru di kota ini, Kardia?"

Pertanyaan lagi. Mengapa di setiap percakapan pasti ada pertanyaan? Dan apakah Kardia harus merespon 'Lalu?'

"Salah satu alasan Aku datang ke kota ini, karena jembatan tempat Kau mau lompat tadi."

Kardia makin tidak mengerti, Ia masih menatap intens Dégel. Belum sempat Ia bertanya untuk memperjelas, pintu masuk terbuka. Empat orang yang nampak kehujanan masuk dengan wajah kusut dan pucat, Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir ruangan di mana banyak lilin dinyalakan. Terlalu sibuk dengan orang - orang asing itu, mungkin Ia akan terus melihati Mereka jika Dégel tidak melanjutkan cerita.

"Dulu ada seorang Gadis Kecil yang bermimpi menemukan beberapa batu giok sebesar kelereng di pinggir sungai tepat di dekat jembatan itu ..." Dégel bercerita dan mendapat perhatian Kardia, Ia meninggikan sedikit suaranya karena tak ingin kalah dengan desauan angin dan rintikan hujan.

"... Gadis itu lalu mencari di pinggiran sungai hingga berhari - hari. Dia menelusuri tiap batu dan pasir di pinggiran sungai ..."

"Terus?" Kardia memotong, bertopang dagu menatapnya malas. "Gadis Kecil itu menemukannya?" terkanya.

Dégel menggeleng. "Tidak."

Hening sejenak selama setengah menit, mungkin Dégel berharap Kardia membali bertanya 'Lalu?' atau 'Mengapa?'

Tapi karena Kardia hanya diam, namun nampak menantikan kelanjutan cerita maka Dégel melanjutkan. "Dia mati."

Kardia langsung duduk tegak dan bertanya "Mengapa?"

Dégel tersenyum. "Di hari ketiga pencariannya, Ia menyerah. Lalu Gadis Kecil itu mendapat ide, mungkin Dia bisa menemukan batu - batu giok itu jika Ia melihat dari tempat yang tinggi."

"Jembatan itu?" Kardia langsung menerka.

Dégel mengangguk. "Gadis Kecil itu lalu mengamati dari jembatan, tapi Ia terlalu ceroboh dan tergelincir saat berpegang pada pembatas. Akhirnya Ia tercebur ke dalam sungai dan mati tenggelam ..." Dégel menghela nafas, Ia melihat langit - langit ruangan yang tampak setelah lampu dinyalakan. Ada ukiran aksara indah berwarna menghias di sana.

"Gadis Kecil itu tidak tertolong, keluarganya baru menemukannya tak bernyawa setelah berhari - hari mencarinya kemana - mana," di kalimat terakhir terdengar seperti gumaman pendek sedih.

"Semenjak datang ke kota ini Aku selalu datang ke jembatan itu. Karena kudengar juga banyak orang yang bunuh diri melompat dari jembatan itu, dan Aku rasa Kau salah satunya."

Kardia diam, sejak kecil Ia tinggal di kota ini baru sekarang Ia tahu tentang cerita Gadis yang mati karena jatuh dari jembatan itu. Padahal Ia memilih tempat itu karena sepi dan jarang dilewati orang.

"Kenapa Kau mau bunuh diri?" Dégel menapatnya dengan kesungguhan.

Bibir Kardia seolah terkunci, bahkan lidahnya seolah tertekuk. Maka pertanyaan Dégel hanya dijawab oleh tatapan.

"Apa Kau membenciku?" kembali Dégel bertanya. Ada perasaan lain yang tersirat di matanya.

Tidak, Kardia tidak membenci Dégel. Sebenarnya yang Dia benci adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin menjauhi Dégel, tidak ingin lelaki ini terkena masalah jika terlalu dekat dengannya.

Seminggu yang lalu Ia mendengar percakapannya dengan Ibu - Ibu yang biasa bergunjing di waktu luang.

_"Nak, jangan dekat - dekat dengan tetanggamu itu!"_

Percakapan itu terjadi di sore hari, ketika Dégel pulang dengan menenteng satu pak buku seukuran Kamus dan Ibuk - Ibuk itu baru turun dari roof top mengambil jemuran. Dégel saat itu hanya memasang wajah heran dan bertanya. _"Memangnya kenapa?"_

Kardia mulai tahu arah pembicaraan Mereka, Ia yang bersandar di kelokan koridor dapat dengan jelas mendengar Mereka.

_"Dia itu pengedar!"_

Dia mendecih tidak suka dan hampir beranjak, mengira bahwa Dégel akan langsung mempercayai wanita penggosip itu.

_"Lalu apa masalahnya?"_

Langkah Kardia terhenti, Ia tidak jadi pergi.

_"Masalahnya?!"_ wanita itu menaikkan satu oktaf, sepertinya Ia sengaja agar orang lain bisa mendengarnya. _"Ya tentu saja karena Dia itu pengedar! Bagaimana kal-"_

Dégel memotong dengan mengangkat tangannya, hal yang cukup kasar sebenarnya. _"Lalu apa Kardia pernah merugikan Anda? Apa Kardia pernah memberi anak Anda 'benda' itu? Apa Kardia pernah meminta uang pada Anda untuk membeli 'benda' itu? Apa Kardia pernah membunuh orang? Tidak 'kan?"_

Wanita itu terdiam, begitu juga Kardia yang masih bersembunyi. Dégel kembali berkata _"Kenapa Anda tidak lapor saja ke polisi ketimbang menggosipkan pekerjaannya? Apa Anda tahu apa saja yang Ia lakukan? Siapa Anda berani - berani mencampuri urusan orang?"_

Jeda sesaat, Ibu itu mulai memanas. _"Dinasehatin kok malah-"_

Dégel kembali memotong, ada kilatan marah di matanya. _"Nasehat? Bukannya Anda justru mengajak Saya untuk membenci dan menggosipkan tetangga Saya sendiri? Apa sebosan itukah Anda dengan urusan sendiri hingga mengurusi urusan orang yang bahkan masih Anda anggap asing? Menyedihkan..."_ Umpatnya dan langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ibu itu yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Sejak saat itu Kardia berusaha menjauhi Dégel, tapi seolah lelaki itu selalu ada di dekatnya. Kardia tahu bahwa para tetangga mulai menggosipkan kedekatannya dengan Dégel yang selalu berpakaian rapi, rambutnya tersisir tidak urakan, nampak sebagai anak terpelajar, yang ditangannya pasti ada setumpuk buku. Berbanding sangat terbalik dengannya.

"Kardia, Kau marah padaku?"

Aish... Pertanyaan lagi... Mengapa Dégel selalu menanyakan hal - hal retoris padanya?

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

Mereka saling bertatapan, prussia bertemu ametis. Dua warna yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Dégel lalu menatap lurus kedepan. "Jadi Kau marah pada Tuhan?"

Satu alis Kardia terangkat, Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Dégel. Namun sejujurnya Ia tidak tahu apakah Ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Tidak masalah Kau marah pada Tuhan, tapi jangan sampai Tuhan marah padamu," gumam Dégel rendah.

Rintikan hujan menjadi gerimis dan akhirnya berhenti. Degel berdiri. "Hujan sudah reda, Kita bisa pulang." Itu benar, rintikan buas hujan sudah tidak terdengar, hanya angin.

Kardia berdiri, dilihatnya seisi ruangan megah. Para jemaat yang tadinya berteduh mulai pergi, hanya beberapa anak - anak pengurus yang nampak mengepel lantai yang basah karena atap yang bocor. Sementara Dégel sudah sampai di ambang pintu yang kali ini terbuka lebar, Dia tersenyum menunggunya. Kardia menatap sekali ke ujung ruangan tempat khutbah dan mengikuti langkah Dégel.

Namun Ia berhenti di sebentar di ambang pintu dan merogoh beberapa lembar kertas merah jingga di kantong jeans yang langsung dimasukkannya ke kotak kaca yang menempel di dinding samping pintu masuk. Lalu Ia menyusul Dégel yang sudah menuruni undakan tangga, keduanya menikmati sisa angin yang berhembus pelan. Kardia memeluk diri sendiri, Ia agak kedinginan karena hanya mengenakan baju wol dengan selembar syal.

Kalian masih ingat apa yang terjadi dengan mantelnya 'kan?

Mereka kembali melewati jembatan tadi, Kardia berhenti di pertengahan. Melihati air sungai yang mendadak banjir karena hujan, sangat deras. Ia merasa ada yang melingkupi tangannya, rasanya hangat. "Ayo, Kardia. Mungkin hujan akan kembali turun..."

Kardia berkedip, langit di atas sana masih mendung. Ia membalas tautan tangan Dégel dan mulai tersenyum. "Ya."

Pepohonan di sekitar Mereka nampak menunduk lesu, dedaunan hijau berguguran menghiasi jalanan bersama genangan air. Aroma Petricthor juga samar tercium.

"Kardia?"

"Uhm?"

Langit mendung kelabu di atas sana menjingga, nampak ada lubang besar yang memperlihatnya langit biru. Dugaan Dégel mungkin salah, karena hujan tidak lagi akan turun.

Dégel menarik nafas. "Besok lusa Aku akan pindah."

Kardia berhenti berjalan bersamaan angin dingin yang berhembus bersama sisa air hujan dan dedaunan tak berdosa. "Apa?"

Dégel mematri senyum dengan ujung alis turun, matanya memancar sayu. Ia menangguk. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Tautan tangan Mereka masih terjalin hingga Dégel bisa menariknya dengan leluasa, membawanya ke jalan setapak menjauhi jalan beraspal. "Masih ingat cerita Gadis pencari Giok itu?"

Dégel menoleh kebelakang, Kardia melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Sepertinya tidak peduli jika sepatu dan ujung celaan jeans nya terkena lumpur. "Ya?"

Mereka berhenti berjalan, Dégel menunjuk sesuatu didepan sana. Kardia tahu bahwa ada taman tua di sekitar jembatan, namun Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sana. Dan sekarang Mereka ada di sana, suara derasnya sungai dapat terdengar. Ada sebuah patung menghadap ke arah sungai.

"Patung ini dibuat untuk mengenang Gadis Kecil itu." terang Dégel.

Patung itu tidak besar, seukuran bocah remaja. Dikelilingi pondasi yang bisa dijadikan tempat duduk. Nampak berpose seperti berdoa. Pepohonan berdaun lebat seolah memayungi tempat itu, di sela daun Kardia dapat melihat bangunan jembatan tadi. Taman ini seolah terisolasi. Ada beberapa macam bunga liar disekitar Mereka.

"Tempat yang bagus." puji Kardia.

_'Kau benar. Tapi Kau pasti mengganti kata 'bagus.' menjadi 'indah.' jika dulu Kau pernah kemari.'_ batin Dégel.

.

.

_'Aku tidak membencimu, Aku juga tidak membenci Tuhan. Yang Aku benci adalah diriku sendiri.'_

.

.

Kardia melihat jam dinding yang baru menunjuk pukul tiga sore. Ia mengerang perlahan guna meregangkan persendiannya yang kaku setelah tiduran di kasur sejak pagi.

Di luar sana mendung, namun tidak ada tanda - tanda bahwa hujan akan turun. Ini sudah terjadi berhari - hari, udara serasa anjlok karena ke alpa an matahari.

Kardia bangun dari posisi tidur, kamarnya rapi seperti biasa. Jauh dari terkaan Kalian bahwa Ia adalah orang yang malas membersihkan kamar, hampir setiap hari Kardia menyapu dan mengusir partikel debu yang jatuh di prabotnya. Namun sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dibersihkan, semua prabotnya masih mengkilat setelah Ia bersihkan tadi pagi. Ia lalu bangkit dan menyambar syalnya.

Pintu apartemen dikuncinya, lalu Ia melihat sekeliling. Lorong balkon nampak sepi dan lenggan. Ia lalu memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana sebelum berjalan. Berhenti sesaat di ambang pintu apartemen Dégel, Ia menggumamkan nama lelaki itu sesaat sebelum kembali melangkah. Dégel sudah pindah beberapa hari yang lalu, mengundang perasaan bosan kembali ke hari - hari yang Kardia lalui.

Ia keluar dari gedung apartemen, jalanan nampak cukup sepi. Sebagian penduduk memilih bergelung di kamar atau mencari tempat hangat, tapi percayalah bahwa Kardia sudah melakukan hal itu sejak kemarin. Bergelung seharian di kamar, pergi ke toko buku kesukaan Dégel, lalu Ia akan mengitari block hingga kakinya lemas. Kini biarlah Ia berjalan kemana Ia ingin melangkah.

Lalu deretan pepohonan menyambutnya, kicauan burung tidak terdengar, mungkin Mereka juga sedang tidur di sarang.

Kaki Kardia berhenti melangkah. Sekarang Ia mempunyai dua pilihan ; terus melangkah lurus dan akan bertemu dengan jembatan itu atau berbelok ke jalan setapak yang akan menuntunnya ke taman tua. Memilih dari kedua opsi itu memang sulit, sangat. Namun perhatiannya teralih pada jalan setapak itu, terdengar kicauan rendah. Ia melangkah menuju jala setapak yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Dégel.

Beberapa meter kemudian Ia menemukan anak burung kecil yang mengepak - ngepak sayap. Kardia mulai kasihan dan bersimpati, Ia menangkap anak burung itu dan menengadah.

Di atas pepohonan sana ada satu lubang, Dapat didengar kicauannya. Lalu Ia melihati anak burung itu, berciap - ciap sambil terus mengepak. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

Lalu dilonggarkannya syal yang melilit lehernya, membuat ruang kecil untuk burung kecil itu agar tidak jatuh. Dan Ia mulai memanjat pohon. Tidak mudah memang, batang pohon yang agak licin membuatnya harus berpegang erat pada dahan agar tidak tergelincir.

"Hugh..." nafasnya agak terengah. Ia berhasil mendekati lubang sarang burung ini dengan duduk di atas ranting pohon. Matanya menangkap tiga anak burung yang diyakininya adalah saudara burung kecil di syalnya. Dengan hati - hati Ia mengambil burung kecil di lipatan kain syalnya dan meletakkannya bersama kakak - kakaknya.

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar di langit membuat Kardia kembali mendongak. "Induk Mereka belum kembali."

Lalu Kardia melepas syalnya, melipatnya hingga kecil dan memasukkannya ke lubang pohon itu hingga menjadi selimut untuk keempat burung itu, setidaknya Mereka terhindar dari udara dingin. Namun ketiadaan syal itu mengekpos luka - luka jelarit hitam di lehernya, sekaligus akan membuat hawa dingin semakin mudah mengekusi permukaan kulitnya.

Kardia tersenyum puas sebelum Ia mulai menuruni pohon dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu keempat burung itu dan agar Ia tidak tergelincir. Ia kembali mendongak ketika menginjak tanah dan lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan mendungnya langit.

Patung Gadis Kecil itu masih sama seperti waktu Ia datang bersama Dégel. Ia duduk di pondasi di sekitarnya, menikmati pepohonan yang nampak menari seirama angin di awal musim hujan bersamaan siulan panjang milik Kumbang Pohon.

Kardia menutup mata menikmati ketenangan yang sudah lama tidak Ia dapatkan.

_"Kardia, boleh Aku bertanya?"_

_Apa?"_

Ia membuka mata saat kenangan waktu bersama Dégel di tempat ini setelah hujan terulang. Bayang - bayang dirinya dan Dégel yang kini duduk di sampingnya terasa begitu nyata.

_"Mengapa Kau memilih menjadi pengedar?"_

Kardia melihat bayang - bayangnya diam, Ia memang paling tidak suka jika ada yang bertanya soal pekerjaannya. Namun Dégel berbeda, karena saat itu Ia tidak menemukan perasaan jijik dan intimindasi di mata Dégel.

Bayangan Kardia tidak menjawab, nampak Ia saat itu ingin segera pergi jika saja Dégel tidak mengelus tangannya lembut.

"_Maaf."_

Dia masih bertanya hingga saat ini, mengapa Dégel meminta maaf dan apa - apaan tatapan menyesal itu?

Kutu buku itu tersenyum dengan alis cabangnya yang menukik ke bawah tanda rasa sedih. _"Apapun alasanmu, Aku yakin Kau terpaksa melakukannya."_

_._

_._

_Lukamu tidak akan sembuh jika Kau terus merobeknya, kesedihanmu tidak akan terlupakan jika Kau selalu mengingatnya, dan masa lalumu akan terus mengikutimu jika Kau lari darinya._

_._

_._

Air sungai nampak jernih, namun mengalir dengan agak deras. Kardia yakin bahwa Ia berjarak lima belas meter dari seberang sana. Ia lalu berjalan lebih jauh hingga kepinggir sungai, berpikir seberapa dalam dasarnya. Jembatan juga nampak lebih indah jika dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Lama Ia menikmati suasana hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Ia diawasi oleh empat orang. Ada tiga sniper mengepung. Satu di jembatan, satu di seberang sungai, dan satunya di rerimbunan pohon tepat dibelakangnya.

Seorang pria berlari ke arahnya, gerakannya sangat cepat dan tidak menimbulkan suara, bahkan batu yang diinjaknya seolah tidak bergeming. Ketika tepat di belakang Kardia Ia menarik katana-nya bersiap memenggal kepala Kardia. Namun saat katana-nya hampir menebas tengkuk Kardia, maka pada saat itu juga Kardia berbalik dan menangkis dengan pisau lipatnya dan langsung menendang perut pria pemilik katana itu.

Pria itu mundur satu meter dengan melompat, Ia nampak menahan sakit karena tendangan Kardia yang mengenai salah satu organ vitalnya. Sedangkan Kardia mulai memasang kuda - kuda menunggu serangan balik. "Siapa Kau?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan kembali maju dengan lompatan panjang, katana-nya bersiap menebas leher Kardia secara horizontal. Kardia tidak sempat menghindar dengan benar, hingga salah satu pergelangannya terkorbankan.

"Sial!" Kardia mengumpat rendah. Dia akui bahwa di tubuhnya ada banyak jelarit hasil harm self, tapi untuk pertama kalinya ada benda tajam yang melukai pergelangannya.

Pria itu kembali menyerang, Kardia kembali menghindar hingga tebasan katana itu meleset dan menyerempet miring dari pundak ke setengah dadanya.

_'Rupanya Dia hanya mengincar leherku, itu berarti Dia ingin langsung membunuhku.'_

Andai saja syalnya masih melingkar di leher, benda itu bisa saja menjadi pelindung di lehernya. Tapi sudahlah, pundak dan setengah dadanya sudah tersabet.

Ia melihat peluang dan langsung berlari menjauhi bibir sungai, pria misterius itu mengejarnya namun kalah cepat.

Crass!

"Akh!"

Satu tembakan belum melumpuhkannya, dari rerimbunan yang ditujunya. Seorang sniper yang bersembunyi berbisik lewat alat komunikasi. _"Maaf, Aku meleset. Tapi mengenai pahanya."_

Crass!

Kardia tersungkur, ada benda kecil tajam yang menembus betisnya. Di atas jembatan, sniper bernama Rusk itu memegang alat komunikasi di telinganya. _"Aku menembak betisnya."_

Crass!

Satu lagi tembakan dari seberang sungai di mana salah satu bawahan dari pria misterius itu yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, Tsubaki. _"__Aku mengenai perutnya, El Cid-san, apa Kami harus menembaknya mati?"_

"Tahan, biar Aku yang urus." pria itu memberi komando dan mendekati Kardia yang mulai lepas kesadaran, Ia kehilangan banyak darah dari luka menganga di pergelangan tangan, pasti sabetan tadi mengenai urat nadinya.

Ia mulai lemas, luka di tangannya mengalir banyak darah bersamaan luka di pundak hingga dadanya. Tiga luka tembakan memberikan sensasi denyutan sakit hebat. Lalu Ia mendongak dan melihat pria yang menacungkan katana di hadapannya.

"Apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

Akhirnya pria bernama El Cid itu membuka suara, ketiga bawahannya mendengar dengan seksama melalui headset di telinga masing - masing.

Kardia tertawa lirih, menertawakan lelucon yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Pemintaan terakhir? Apa itu berarti Ia akan segera mati? Serius? Di tangan pria misterius yang bahkan wajahnya tak nampak jelas?

Angin dingin berhembus kencang, hingga pepohonan menunduk. Tudung gelap yang dipakai untuk menyamarkan identitas pria katana itu tersingkap.

Wajah datar dengan mata runcing pria itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti, katana masih di tangannya bersiap untuk ditebas ke leher Kardia agar bisa segera mati.

Kepala Kardia tertunduk setelah mengetahui identitas pria itu, Ia mengenalnya. Salah satu anggota operasi rahasia penumpas penjahat yang dilindungi langsung oleh pemimpin negara. Tangan kanan Kardia yang masih memegang pisau lipat terangkat, nampak bergerak bergetar karena mulai kehilangan kontrol. "Sebelum itu, Aku... mau melakukan satu hal."

El Cid tidak bergeming, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kardia. Karena orang pasti berfikir tidak mungkin pisau lipat dapat membuat luka fatal, namun berbeda dengan El Cid. Menurut laporan yang diterimanya, pisau lipat itu telah dibaluri oleh semacam racun.

Rusk, Tsubaki, dan Lacaille bersiap menarik pelatuk, berjaga jika Kardia menancapkan pisau itu ke tubuh atasan Mereka.

Kepala Kardia tertunduk dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya bergetar hebat, Ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Akh!" Ia memekik kecil setelah mengoyak dadanya sendiri. Lalu dengan perlahan Ia menarik pisau itu dan menjatuhkannya. Pisau itu bersuara ketika menabrak batuan - batuan dibawahnya. Ia mulai terengah - engah.

Haruskah Aku mendeskripsikan rasa sakitnya?

"Mengapa Kau lakukan ini?"

Wajah El Cid tidak merubah ekspresi, namun nada suaranya seolah merendah karena kasihan dengan kondisi Kardia yang justru menyakiti diri sendiri.

Nafas Kardia terengah, menarik oksigen sama saja memperpendek waktunya. Ia terbatuk darah karena luka tadi juga berhasil menembus paru - parunya. "Karena..." Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Ia mulai mengangkat kepala. "Jika Aku mati bunuh diri ..."

El Cid makin merasa kasihan, ketika netranya menatap manik prussia kelabu Kardia. "Aku... Uhug!" Ia terbatuk darah beberapa kali karena tersedak darah, racun mulai menyebar ke pembuluh darah.

Sepatu boot milik El Cid terkena cipratan darahnya. "... bisa... masuk Neraka dengan mudah." ada seulas senyum di bibir biru yang terpoles darah segar itu.

Kardia oleng, Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan darah karena racun di tubuhnya. Kepalanya tersandar, Ia masih cukup sadar bahwa tempat kepalanya tersandar terasa hangat.

_'Dé...gel?'_

Ia berharap itu benar, namun ini bukanlah Dégel. Nafasnya putus - putus dan Ia mendongak kecil. El Cid menjadikan dadanya sebagai sandaran kepala Kardia dan lengannya menyangga punggung Kardia, katana juga masih dipegangnya. Mereka bertatap sesaat.

Lalu Kardia menutup mata seraya meringis menahan sakit. "Hei, bisa Kau hanyutkan Aku ke sungai?"

"Itu permintaanmu?" tanya El Cin pendek. Kardia menjawab dengan mengangguk pendek.

El Cid melepas katana-nya, membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja. Sedangkan Ia menggendong Kardia dengan mudahnya, matanya lurus kedepan, tidak sanggup melihat luka menganga di dada Kardia. Di dadanya kepala Kardia masih tersandar dengan mata yang sudah tertutup dan nafas yang makin pelan.

Ia terbatuk lagi, darah segar terciprat mengenai baju El Cid. "Ma...af," pintanya lirih. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan bersama rasa sakit.

"Tidak apa," jawab El Cid rendah.

Kaki El Cid mulai memasuki kedalaman air, baru beberapa langkah air sungai sudah sampai setengah tubuhnya.

"Cu...kup," bisik Kardia. Ia merasa dinginnya air sampai ke lehernya, itu berarti tubuh El Cid sudah tenggelam hampir sedada. Padahal Mereka belum sampai tengah sungai.

Matanya terpejam dan indra pendengarnya sudah mati, Ia hembuskan seluruh nafasnya hingga paru - paru serasa makin sakit. Tanpa kata El Cid melepaskan Kardia, membiarkan tubuh itu perlahan tenggelam dan menghilang oleh pekatnya kedalaman air.

"... semoga Tuhan memberimu keringanan. Aamin." ucap El Cid yang dapat didengar tiga bawahannya dari tempat yang berbeda. Pakaiannya yang tadinya kotor oleh darah Kardia sudah terbasuh oleh air sungai dan berbalik mulai berjalan ke tepian. _'Kau tidak seburuk itu, Kardia.'_

Ia menyarungkan katana-nya dan memungut pisau lipat Kardia sebagai kenang - kenangan. "Misi selesai, Kita kembali ke markas."

.

.

.

Benar yang dikatakan Dégel, mati dengan tenggelam merupakan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Namun tidak apa, dengan begitu Ia dapat segera masuk Neraka dengan mudah. Seluruh indra perabanya merasakan dingin bersama sakit, darah menguar bercambur dengan air di sekitarnya. Namun Kardia masa bodoh, nyawanya sudah tertarik hingga leher. Di saat itulah memori lama masuk tanpa permisi.

Serangkaian frame foto masa kecilnya di jalanan dan berakhir ke panti asuhan, bagaimana Ia memilih untuk kabur dan jatuh ke dunia sabu - sabu lalu menjadi pengedar terputar paksa. Lalu Ia ingat Dégel, ingat bagaimana pria itu tersenyum, ingat bagaimana pria itu berdoa, dan teringat kehangatan tangannya.

Semuanya terasa gelap, dingin, dan sesak. Ia lalu membuka matanya, kembali menemukan kegelapan, dingin, dan sesak. Namun Ia melihat cahaya di kejauhan, naluri memintanya mendatangi cahaya itu dengan berlari. Semakin dekat maka Ia sadari bahwa cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi kobaran jingga merah.

Ia melambat dan berhenti. Ada yang menunggunya, bayangan hitam besar bersidekap padanya. "Akhirnya Kau datang juga, Manusia."

Mereka berhadapan, Kardia harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah sosok itu. Ia memperhatikan benda di belakang tubuhnya. Sayap?

"Siapa Kau?"

Sosok itu tertawa mengerikan, membuat tubuh Kardia merinding. "Ha ha ha... Aku malaikat penjaga Neraka, Defteros."

_'Oh, berarti Aku sudah mati,'_ batin Kardia.

"Apa Kau tidak takut?" malaikat bernama Defteros itu mulai bertanya.

Kardia menggeleng dengan senyum. "Untuk apa Aku takut? Lagi pula ini adalah hukuman untukku 'kan?"

"Apa Kau tidak pernah mendapat peringatan semasa hidup?"

Kardia diam, Ia langsung teringat Dégel. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu jika tahu Ia sudah mati?

Sedangkan gigi Defteros bergemeretak marah, Ia mengangkat tangan dan muncul rantai - rantai menusuk kulit Kardia yang ujungnya ditarik oleh Defteros, Kardia diseret menuju panasnya api neraka. Jeritan terdengar bergaung bersama desingan benda tajam.

Kaki Kardia mulai sakit karena menginjak bara api sedangkan darah mengucur deras dari luka - lukanya. Ia terjatuh karena tak kuat lagi berjalan, bara api menjadi makin panas saat Ia tersungkur.

Mata Kardia mulai basah, akhirnya Ia mulai menangis. _'Dégel...'_

"Cukup, Defteros."

Kardia menengadah dan Defteros berhenti menyeretnya. Ada sosok lain yang datang bersama cahaya, terbang mengepak sayap yang luar biasa besar hingga sanggup memadamkan api di sekitar Mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh? Kau sudah kembali dari Langit sana setelah beribu tahun berdoa?" Defteros bertanya. Karena bagi Mereka satu hari di bumi sama seperti ribuan tahun.

"Lepaskan Dia, Tuhan telah memberinya pengampunan."

"Padahal Kami baru masuk ke Neraka." desis Defteros. Rantai yang menjerat Kardia melonggar dan hilang bersamaan dengan api dan jeritan dari penghuni Neraka.

Lautan api berubah menjadi gurun luas sunyi. Rantai dan luka di tubuh Kardia hilang, Ia duduk lemas di atas pasir halus sedangkan Defteros menatap Dégel sesaat sebelum membalik tubuh. "Aku serahkan Dia padamu, Dégel."

Lalu malaikat penjaga Neraka itu merentangkan sayap dan terbang dalam kecepatan tinggi, memberi kesunyian menaungi dua mahluk di padang gurun itu. Kardia menoleh mencari Dégel, sosok itu nampak sangat kelelahan dan mau roboh.

"Dégel!"

Beruntung Ia masih punya cukup tenaga untuk mencapai tubuh Dégel, namun Ia tidak untuk menopangnya. Tubuh Dégel terasa sangat berat baginya, maka kedua mahluk Tuhan itu terduduk berhadapan.

Ini benar Dégel, wajahnya, rambutnya, dan suaranya. Namun tatapannya agak berbeda, memancarkan rasa lelah, sedih, keputus asaan, dan sayu.

"Kardia..." kedua tangan Dégel terentang dan melingkari tubuh Kardia, membuat kepalanya menjadi tersandar pada Dégel hingga Kardia menangis, Ia seolah juga merasakan apa yang telah Dégel lalui. "Maaf, maafkan Aku,"

Ia mulai terisak di dada Dégel, setelah sekilas melihat beberapa ratus bulu berkilau di sayap Dégel rontok dan menjadi cahaya. "Kenapa Kau minta maaf?"

Kardia merasa bersalah, mengapa Degel yang meminta maaf? Mengapa bukan Ia saja? Padahal Dia sudah membuat Degel menjadi seperti ini?

"Kami hanya berhasil memperpanjang umurmu sedikit lebih lama, bukan menghindarkanmu dari kematian."

Kardia menengadah tidak mengerti bersamaan dengan Dégel yang mendekatkan wajah padanya dan berbisik. "Tidakkah Kau dengar do'a Kami?"

Ia menutup mata sejenak ketika Dégel meletakkan dagu di bahunya, terasa bahwa Dégel begitu kelelahan saat ini seperti baru dari perjalanan yang sangat jauh.

_'Tuhan, di manapun Kardia berada, tolong jauhkan Dia dari malapetaka.'_

"Sasha?"

_'__Ya Tuhan, semoga anak itu selalu dalam lindungan-Mu,'_ suara Kakek Tua yang Ia tolong dulu bergema di kepala.

_'__Jauhkan Kak Kardia dari bahaya dan tolong buat Ia kembali kemari agar bisa bermain lagi dengan Kami, Tuhan...'_

"Anak - anak panti?"

_'__'Aku tidak berharap Tuhan mengampuni dosamu, tapi semoga Tuhan memberimu keringanan. Aamin.''_

Senyuman tipis di bibirnya seraya menggumamkan nama pendoa itu. _'El Cid.'_

_'__Tuhan, tolong kirimkan satu malaikat-Mu untuk menolong Kakak itu...' _Ia tidak mengenal bayangan gadis cilik yang mendoakannya barusan.

_'__Semoga orang - orang yang datang kemari dapat kembali berkunjung dengan wajah cerah langit._' Itu adalah doa dari anak - anak pengurus tempat di mana Dégel dan Kardia pernah berteduh.

Hembusan nafas Dégel bersamaan lepas pelukannya membuka mata Kardia, Ia mulai berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo, banyak yang menunggumu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kardia meraih uluran tangan Dégel tanpa rasa ragu, hangat kembali menjalari tangannya ketika Mereka bergandeng hingga Dégel menarik Kardia dalam rangkulan erat. "Tutup matamu."

Mata Kardia tertutup, Ia berpegang pada Dégel. Belum sempat Ia bertanya Dégel sudah merentangkan sayapnya, membawanya melintasi lapisan langit. Hingga Mereka mendarat di sebuah dataran putih bercahaya, harum semerbak menyerbu penciuman Kardia.

"Bau apa ini?"

Dégel tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lemah padanya dan mulai berjalan beriringan. Lalu nampak sebuah pintu besar bercahaya di depan sana, makin terlihat jelas. Dan Mereka sampai di ambangnya.

Satu tangan Dégel terulur membuka pintu raksasa itu dengan mudahnya. "Selamat datang di Surga, Kardia."

.

.

.

.

Tidak masalah jika Kau marah pada Tuhan, namun akan menjadi masalah jika Tuhan yang marah padamu.

.

_Di antara ribuan Malaikat yang selalu memperhatikan dan mendoakan manusia, hatinya kembali tergerak. "Bolehkah Saya menemui manusia itu?"_

_**"Mengapa?" **Tuhan bertanya._

_"Saya tahu bahwa Engkau telah tentukan takdirnya, namun berilah Saya kesempatan untuk bersamanya untuk beberapa masa. Saya ingin memperingatkannya sebelum Ia kembali pada-Mu."_

**_"_****_Baiklah."_**

.

.

.

**Omake :**

"Kardia?"

"Uhm?"

"Boleh Aku bertanya?"

Kardia tersenyum dan berhenti menggigiti apel di tangannya. "Kau boleh bertanya apapun tanpa harus ijin."

"Kenapa Kau masih memilih bunuh diri?"

Tanpa ragu Kardia menjawab. "Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku ingin masuk Neraka!"

Dégel tertawa garing lagi sebelum pamit meninggalkan Kardia, Ia masih banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakan.

Dégel tahu, Tuhan juga tahu, bahkan para Iblis dan Malaikat tahu apa isi hati Kardia dan alasan mengapa Kardia lebih memilih bunuh diri ketimbang mati di tangan El Cid.

_'Karena Kau merasa dosamu sudah terlampau banyak, dan Kau percaya bahwa orang yang bunuh diri akan langsung masuk Neraka. Kau juga takut jika Kau mati ditangan El Cid maka dosanya juga bertambah walaupun Dia membunuh atas dasar kebaikan dan Kau berfikir dengan bunuh diri maka Kau langsung bisa mendapat balasan dari dosamu.'_

Dégel berhenti sesaat, Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat Kardia yang masih duduk di bawah pohon setelah memetik buah Apel bersamanya.

_'Namun, Kardia. Karena itulah Tuhan mengampunimu.'_

Ia berbalik dan merentangkan sayap lalu mengepak pada ratusan lapis langit, menuju tempat dimana Ia dan yang lainnya mengawasi dunia.

**.Mutasalsila(tun).**

**A/N :**

"Assalamu'alaikum. Ya Minna-san! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya!!! Btw cerita awalnya itu Kardia adlh seorang yg nolep psiko yg hobi ngebunuh para kriminal. (kyk dicerita atas pokokny, tp endingnya Kardia mati dibunuh gelombolan penjahat. Awokawoka). Tapi setelah dapet inspirasi dari dari abang Cilok -tetangga kost yg suka ngasih cilok kalo lg males masak-, Author pun berubah pikiran dan merombak hampir seluruh jalan cerita ni karna sebenarnya cerita yg asli mau Saya aplod akhir Agustus lalu tapi ndak jadi gegara kendala hp.

Untuk cerita Gadis Kecil yg cari giok itu sebenarnya Author (HAAA?!!) jadi dulu pas masih SD pernah ngimpi nemu beberapa batu ijo seukuran klereng di sungai tapi Author gk pernah nyari ntu batu, tapi malah keingetan terus sampe sekarang. Hiii.

**_Tambahan_** **_Info:_**

**1.** ntu El Cid dkk adlh Petrus (Penembak Misterius yg sempet populer di masa Pak Soeharto, tp buat abang El author kasih katana. Kalo di Indo jadi apa? Golok. Hahaha),

**2.** Abang Cilok bilang Sabu - Sabu itu beda banget ama narkoba. Karena tidak bikin halusinasi tapi lebih dampak sama prilaku, jadi lebih produktif, semangat, susah tidur / insomnia, (ketergantungan tergantung dari pembatasan diri katanya.)

Oke, sekian dulu dari Saya, sampai bertemu di lain waktu! Wassalamu'alaikum..."

-Semarang, 01 Desember 2019. Pukul 02.21-

Diedit : Semarang, 18 Desember 2019. Pukul 08.16


End file.
